Today's computer users are faced with a continuous barrage of incoming information in the form of email messages, text messages, voice messages and live voice calls, and messages transmitted via social networking systems, to name a few. Similarly, users are expected and sometimes required to create and transmit an equally high volume of outgoing messages as part of their work and social commitments. Such a constant stream of communication can make it difficult for computer users to concentrate on tasks requiring deep, sustained thought while using computers.
Although many recognize the potential harm of increasingly distracted computer and Internet use, as evidenced by pejorative terms such as “Crackberry addict” to describe someone who compulsively sends and receives email using a Blackberry mobile computing device, the blame for such harms typically is laid at the feet of the computer user for failing to exercise sufficient self-control. The solution most commonly proposed to this problem is for computer users to unilaterally change their usage habits, such as by leaving their computers at home while on vacation or manually turning off their smartphones while in restaurants.